bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Baker Street Wiki:Manual of Style
Content If you're not sure if something would fit this wiki, then feel free to ask, but you don't need to ask permission before beginning to post here. Having said that, please be aware that any content you post here will most likely be edited at some point by other users and may be changed and adapted to better fit the wiki. Our admins might also give you advice from time to time on how we do things. This is part of the beauty of how a wiki works. Everyone works together to help the wiki grow and develop. Our aim is to one day be one of the most comprehensive Sherlock Holmes resources on the web. By working together we can do it! There is a place here for almost anything related to Sherlock Holmes, whether it is related to the original stories or to adaptations in the form of novels, films, TV shows, video games, manga, comics, graphic novels etc. However, we only take factual content that comes from published works - fan made content, such as fanfiction, fanart, and characters and plots derived from that should be only be placed in the forums or the blogs. Any articles made for these subjects will be deleted. If you want to share fanfic or art that's fine but please only post this type of material in the blogs or in the Forum: Fan Fiction and Art. In order to stay within Wikia's Terms of Use, please don't post anything rated higher than teen/PG-13. Wikia is generally a little more flexible with violent content, but sexual content must stay within that rating. This also applies to any links posted, but it is okay to post links to a site that also has higher rated material, as long as that is not what you are directly linking to. Basics *This wiki uses British English. *This wiki is encyclopaedic in style. **Articles should aim to be informative, unbiased and factual rather than speculative. **Articles should not include personal opinion. Naming of articles Titles such as Mr, Mrs, etc., are only used if we don't know the full name. So for example, John Watson, not Dr John Watson or Dr Watson. Full names are used not nicknames or abbreviations. Articles should be capitalised appropriately. ::Correct (function words): "The Hounds of Baskerville". ::Incorrect (function words): "The Hounds Of Baskerville". Correct sentence case should be used. That is, only proper nouns and the first word should be capitalised. ::Correct: Irene Adler's residence. ::Incorrect: Irene Adler's Residence. Stubs Article stubs A stub is a very short article of a few lines that can be expanded upon by any user. They are marked with the template which marks them as a stub and adds them to the article stubs category. Article stubs are part of creating new content and it's not a bad thing to have them at this wiki. In fact, it's thought to encourage people to add content, and if you see any stubs that you think you could add information to, just jump right in and start editing! However, if you're creating a stub page, please keep a couple of points in mind. Please remember to: *Write at least two sentences about the subject. *Add the code into the article if you're creating a short page or a work-in-progress. Section stubs A section stub is a section of an article that is very short (sometimes only the section heading exists) and can be expanded on by anyone. They are marked with the template , which marks the section as a section stub and adds the article to the Section stubs category. Style In and out of universe In-universe style is preferred for all in-universe articles. For example: :CORRECT:'' Sherlock Holmes rented flat 221b in Baker Street from Mrs Hudson, whom he aided in the conviction of her former husband.'' :INCORRECT: Sherlock Holmes is a character from the BBC TV show, Sherlock. In universe articles include articles on: * Characters * Locations * Props or costumes * Plot sections of episode/book/film articles Real world or out of universe style is used for: * Articles on films, TV, books, etc. - apart from plot sections * Behind the scenes sections * Behind the scenes articles: ** Articles on actors, writers, show runners, directors, other crew, filming locations, etc. Tense In universe articles should be written in present tense unless the subject of the article died before or during the story. The tense of real world/out of universe articles should reflect how things are currently. Links Links - all articles should contain at least one link to another article on this wiki and be linked from at least one article on this wiki. To prevent over linking, generally it is good practice to add links to the same article only once per section of the article you're adding the links to. Categories Categories are used for navigation throughout the wiki. They aim to help people find similar content by categorising them under similar attributes. * Try not to add new categories to the wiki or remove categories from articles without discussing it with the community first * To add a category, you simply have to type the first part of it into the category box to the right of the page, underneath the templates, and choose the appropriate one. For those who do not have this box, simply write [[Category:'']] at the bottom of the page. To make sure it is a category in use, just hit preview and scroll down to the bottom. If it's not red, you're good to go! Media Pictures Please see our Image Policy. References Why use references? At Baker Street Wiki we want our articles to be as accurate as possible. References are the best way to do this. They mean that readers and other editors know where we got our information from and can be sure it is accurate. A reference can be as simple as a quote from a book, a scene from a film, an episode of a TV show, or it can be a link to another website. References are especially important when adding information that may be controversial or contested by other users. Style of references * Reference to a book chapter/page: Chapter/page number, Book, Author, Quote: (if appropriate) * Reference to episode of a TV show: Episode (linked to wiki page), TV Show (linked), Quote: (if appropriate) * Reference to film: FILM (linked), Quote: (if appropriate) * Reference to external link: Webpage/article name/link, at website name, by author, on date/time, Quote: (if appropriate) How to add references References are added to an article by using the following code to add the reference at the desired point (usually directly after the information the reference is for) whilst in source mode: Reference Then at the end of the article you should add a heading for references and under it add the following: The 'ref name=' section is important, as it enables a user to add the same source to multiple sections of an article without typing out the entire reference again. If the reference is "A Study in Pink", all a user must do is type out to have the reference appear again. Currently, episode templates for references are being created to help facilitate this method. How to add notes If you wish to add a supporting note to an article rather than a reference you do so in the following way. ''Some text from baker Street Wikia ...farther down near the end of the article... Notes * a Some note about the above text. See also *Category:Citations needed Formatting Dates Following on from the usage of British English on this site, all dates are to be formatted in day-month-year system. For example: :Correct: 1 January, 2014 :Incorrect: January 1, 2014 As another note, ordinals are not used—numbers are presented on their own, without additional 'st', 'nd', 'rd', or 'th' letters after them. Titles The titles of books, series, films, and theatre productions always go in italics; however, the titles of episodes and short stories should be in quotation marks. :For example: The first episode of Sherlock is called "A Study in Pink". Types of articles Character articles For an example of a character article that you can copy to use as a starting point for your article please see: . See also *About Baker Street Wiki * *To practice editing: Bakerstreet Wiki:Sandbox Category:Help Category:Policy